The New Fate
by kyophelia
Summary: Sayaka decides to tag along and help Homura in her quest to save Madoka. Then she gets a whole new mission. Multiple chraracter death, shoujo-ai/yuri. KyuoSaya in the future! With some hints at MadoHomu.
1. Chapter 1

Walpurgisnacht ended badly. Again. Homura Akemi was about ready to reset the timeline. Again. Homura had done this more times than what she could remember. _At least 500 times_, she mused. _Actually, a lot more_. She looked down sadly. Why did she eternally do this? Oh yes, for Madoka's sake. It was all for Madoka. She couldn't care less if all the other Magical Girls lived or died. All that mattered was Madoka's survival. And to unsure that, Homura had failed, yet again. So, it was time to reset. Another time, another chance. Maybe this time would be her way out.

Then, from behind her, she heard a voice. It wasn't at a person's usual volume. It was hysterical yelling. "Madoka! Madoka! Wake up Madoka! This isn't funny! Don't leave me like Mami and Kyoko! Please Madoka, don't be dead. Please." Homura began to turn to the voice. Of all the magical girls, it had to be the one that was least likely to survive. Sayaka Miki. The blunette cradled the body of what had been Madoka Kaname. Suddenly, it hit her that her best friend wasn't coming back. Tears began to flow liberally from her eyes as she wailed in agony and disbelief that of all people, she lost her best friend who had promised to be there forever.

An emotion passed in Homura's heart. Pity, was it? No, pity did not feel like this. This was empathy. Homura still remembered when she first lost Madoka, before she made the contract that changed her destiny forever. The overwhelming pain that almost completely consumed her. She understood what it felt like to lose her best friend. She understood Sayaka's pain for once in all of the timelines. Then again, Sayaka didn't normally survive a timeline to the end. Unless, she never contracted.

Homura also understood that she just couldn't leave Sayaka like this. And besides, Sayaka might become an ally. And she definitely needed those. "I can save her, but I may need you help. Can you keep your despair at bay? Or will you allow this pain to consume you? It's your choice, Sayaka Miki." She waited patiently for Sayaka's reply.

Sayaka takes one final look at the empty shell that was her best friend. Her expression gets more resolute as she looks up to meet Homura's eyes. "Let me help you. I want to save Madoka, no matter the cost! I won't allow this to happen to her ever again! I don't know how you can save her, but a little hope is better than no hope at all. And besides, Madoka would have wanted us to work together rather than fight." Sayaka gently set down Madoka's body. She stood up, albiet a little shakily at first. Homura almost smiled.

"Very well." Homura held out her hand. "Hold on." Sayaka grabbed the outstretched hand a little tentatively at first, but held on tighter as the time-traveling magic kicked up into full gear. Homura led her to the past, back to where everything was alright again. Where they all where still alive. Homura made a mental note to check up on Sayaka later. Time travel had the potential to make one sick if they weren't used to it. She knew from first-hand expirience. She was the time traveller after all. Little did either girl know that this would change both of thier fates forever.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Another fanfiction! Woot! This one is going to be more Sayaka-centric once we get to the main timeline where this fanfiction will take place. The next chapter is the highlights of the first timeline where Sayaka helps out Homura. It will be the last Homura-centric chapter! Then on to the main story! Once again, please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Homura's eyes flew open. She began the day like any other day at the beginning of a timeline. She went to her hospital room's bathroom, took off her glasses to correct her vision (How many times had she done that? She wondered to herself.), and took out her braids. She had done this so many times, she wondered why the timelines didn't just start with her like that. But today was the big day. Or the 1,753rd big day. Yes, she had finally determined how many timelines she had gone through this (Math becomes very quick when you've had that much time to master it.). She deteremined that she had gone through this way too many times, but that didn't matter. This time, at least Sayaka Miki would believe her, if no one else did. She had no one else accompany her before. This would be a thrilling change. If not a timeline anomaly, like that instance with Oriko had been. She put on her uniform on "for the first time to see if it fit". She already knew it did. She had worn the thing so many times. She picked up her bags, like so many times before, and walked to school, leaving the hospital.

* * *

Sayaka groaned. She felt awful today, time travelling took a lot more out of her than she realized. Then again, she hadn't realized that Homura could time-travel. At least she was still a magical girl. That will be hard to explain what she wished for later. But did she care? No. Her best friend was alive again, and Sayaka would do all that was in her power to make sure she didn't die again. Her teacher was still drabbling on about her latest break-up. Did her teacher have any life outside of teaching and getting herself into doomed relationships? Sayaka certianly didn't believe so. But then, what did she know?

"Alright everyone, we have a transfer student."

"Shouldn't that have come first?" A student whispered to his friend.

"Come on in, Miss Akemi!" Sayaka knew this part. The part where Homura would walk in, and everyone would be instantly impressed by her.

Homura walked in, and just as she did, everyone was instantly awestruck. Just like before.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" The teacher said reassuringly to Homura, while spelling out her name. Which was spelled wrong, Sayaka noted. She had an idea of what Homura would say and do. If she repeated the same thing over and over again.

"Hello, my name is Homura Akemi. It's a pleasure to meet you," She said while bowing. Then, she took the marker from the teacher's hand to spell her name right. Just as Sayaka remembered it, from a month ago. Homura turned around, bowed again, before meeting Sayaka's eyes for a moment, then looking straight over at Madoka. The part of looking over at her was different. But maybe it was because Homura knew that she knew. All of this was so confusing to Sayaka!

* * *

At lunch, Homura walked over to thier group of four. Sayaka was the first to notice, soon, her three closest friends noticed the transfer student walking over to them. "May I sit with you?" She asked when she got over. Sayaka beat Madoka to the catch. She was already sick of seeing Kyosuke and Hitomi being a couple, something which was new to this timeline. After all, Sayaka already had her contract. So, it made sense that Kyosuke was there.

"Yeah, go ahead. You probably won't want to sit by those two lovebirds over there though." Sayaka said the last part jokingly. She only got dirty looks from the two for a moment. Homura decided to sit by Sayaka, the one who in this timeline welcomed her to the group. _Thank you for coming over here. The sight of those two is going to drive me mad! _She sent the thought telepathically to Homura. "So, what brought you over here to our little group?"

"You guys looked the most inviting of everyone. And I was right," She answered. She understood that this was definitely going to be hard on Sayaka. The two already dating? Well, at least she didn't have that heart-breaking conversation with Hitomi. Homura was just worried about what would happen when Kyoko came around. Which was inevitable, after Mami died.

* * *

Madoka held on to the almost-dead Kyuubey. The Incubator was breathing heavily in her arms. Homura walked up. "Hand him over," She said in her cold voice.

"No! You'll do something cruel! I can't let you!" Madoka held onto it tighter.

"Help... me.." It said softly. Then, Sayaka ran up. As she caught up to Madoka, the environment began to change. It was strange, with puffballs with moustaches began to surround the two. Sayaka remained calm. This was normal to her, but she remained untransformed to comfort Madoka. And to stall until Mami arrived. If she did. As if on cue, the barrier made from a chain surrounded the two. Madoka looked around.

"What is this?" She questioned.

"Oh, are you two students at Mitakihara Middle School?" Mami asked, her Soul Gem in hand as she held on to the end of the chain. "Your uniforms told me."

"Who are you?" Madoka asked timidly.

"Oh, how rude of me not to introduce myself. But first, I have some unfinished business to wrap up," Mami said as she held out her Soul Gem in front of her. She transformed, and jumped out of the barrier. Sayaka let go of Madoka. She held out her Soul Gem after getting it back into it's Gem form. Her transformation was a lot quicker than Mami's had been.

"Oh, another Magical Girl? How did I miss you? Well, questions can wait. We have a witch to kill!" Mami took out one of her muskets, and fired at a few familiars. Sayaka left the barrier herself and began to hack at the ones that Mami wasn't shooting at. The two finished off the familiars as the barrier began to fade. For now, Gertrud got away. Mami turned around. "Oh, did you save Kyuubey for me? He's a dear friend of mine." She smiled. Madoka handed Kyuubey back to Mami. Mami gingerly set Kyuubey down. She began to heal him.

"Thank you for saving me, Mami!" Kyuubey said perkily to Mami.

"If anyone, you should be thanking these two. They saved you, not me," Mami replied, gesturing at the two girls. Kyuubey turned to them.

"Thank you Madoka Kaname, and you too, Sayaka Miki!" He said perkily again. When was this thing not perky? "Madoka, I have a favor to ask you."

"What? Me?" Madoka asked all shocked.

"Yes, I want you to make a contract wwith me and become a Magical Girl! I'm confident these two can teach you the ropes!"

"Um, Excuse me, but who are you again?" Madoka asked looking at Mami. Madoka, still friendly, at least wanted to know who this girl was.

"Oh, yes, pardon me for forgetting my manors for so long! I'm Mami Tomoe, someone who has made a contract with me and has become a magical girl! I'm sure you must have a lot of questions. You both are welcome to come over!" She smiled. The two did go over, with no further bothers fom Homura that day.

* * *

Sayaka and Mami had been working together for over a week now. The two formed a very good combi together. But this witch, Charlotte, had been the toughest yet. Sayaka could sense Homura, but she had no idea where she was. Sayaka had been waiting at the center, so she hadn't seen her secret second partner. She couldn't understand why they couldn't work together. But that didn't matter now. All that mattered was destroying this witch.

* * *

Mami was dead. And Sayaka couldn't save her. That was all that passed through Sayaka's mind that night. She couldn't save her. She was glad Homura had come though. Otherwise, she would've been dead too. Charlotte was too tough of a witch to defeat on her own. And Homura had given her the Grief Seed. Almost as if she was reminding her of her failure. But she couldn't stop now. She had a mission.

* * *

After defeating a witch, she picked up the Grief Seed. After cleansing her Soul Gem, she stood up to turn around. She turned around to find a spear pointed at her face. There was Kyoko, a smug smile on her face. Sayaka was glad that she had turned around in time. Otherwise, she would've been dead. Sayaka jumped back, assuming a battle stance. Kyoko lunged. Sayaka parried, seeing this move coming. This shocked Kyoko for a split second, but quickly regained compusure.

"Man, you sure are stubborn. That would've put a normal Magical Girl out of comission for at least a month," Kyoko said, exhasperated. Sayaka took the inititive and lunged for Kyoko. Kyoko blocked. The fight went on and on, until Homura stepped in. She stopped not Sayaka, but Kyoko this time.

* * *

"There you are, I was beginning to wonder why you weren't bugging me," Sayaka said as she entered the alleyway. She had been seeking out Kyoko that whole day wondering if she was okay. Obviously, she wasn't.

"Hey Sayaka, did I ever tell you what my wish was?" Kyoko asked, a bit of remorse in her voice.

"No. Why?" Sayaka replied casually.

"Well, there's a story behind it. My dad was a good man, a preacher. The type who could read a newspaper and cry over what he read. Eventually, he abondoned the doctrine. People stopped coming to our church. My family was starving. Food became a luxury item. If people had opened thier hearts, they would've known he was day, I made a wish to Kyuubey. I wished for people to listen. And they did. Oh, boy, did they listen. People came by the hundreds every day just to hear my father preach. It was a miracle! Then one day, my father caught me. I told him all about my wish. He was very mad. He became an alcoholic, and eventually killed our whole family and committed suicide. Do you not understand? I don't deserve to be alive. It's my fault there dead. All for a wish," Kyoko said sadly, holding out her Soul Gem. "I began to think about it after my last witch battle. How things would be better if I had never existed at all."

Sayaka looked at her Soul Gem. It was pitch black. Then, as if from nowhere, it exploded as Kyoko fell. The energy sent Sayaka flying back, as she hit a wall.

* * *

Ophelia. The Wudan witch. This one had by far been Sayaka's hardest Witch fight yet. Yet, she wasn't going to ask for help. She had to save Kyoko. Then Homura came.

"Where did you come from?" Sayaka asked, shocked.

"Just help me kill her!" Homura snapped. "You're going to die on your own!"

The two fought Ophelia. Sayaka noted that the fight was significantly easier with Homura there to help her. Soon, the barrier broke down as Ophelia dropped her Grief Seed. Sayaka picked it up.

"Where did she come from?" Sayaka asked mostly to herself.

"That is what remains of Kyoko Sakura," She said calmly, motioning at the Grief Seed in Sayaka's hand.

"No! It can't be! I couldn't of killed Kyoko! Magical Girls can't become Witches! This is a cruel joke, right?" She looked at Homura while sobbing. Homura shook her head. Sayaka started sobbing once more, over the guilt of killing the one person that had tried so hard to push her away. Kyoko had expirienced such a horrible life. This wasn't fair that she had to become a Witch. Homura comforted her for a while, remembering the shock when she first expirienced it. With Madoka. Sayaka stayed like that for a while, with Homura there.

* * *

Walpurgisnacht ended like it normally did. Except Sayaka was still alive. Again. "Are you ready to go back again?" Homura asked.

"Yeah, but Homura, this time, I'm going to be on a mission of my own. I want to save Kyoko, okay? She doesn't deserve that fate. I'll still help you and all, but I'll have a mission of my own this time." Homura processed what she said.

"Okay, Sayaka. Just don't let your mission get in the way of my mission."

The two held tight to each other as Homura reset time again.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Here's chapter 2!**

**Sayaka has found her mission! The plot begins! I hope this chapter is better than my last one. I'll try to update this often! Maybe like, once every week now? Anyways, I had to get this chapter out before my writing muse left me. And towards the end, I kinda lost it. I also aven't played the PSP game, so I honestly didn't know how to write the fight. Sorry!**

**Anywhosen~ Hope you guys liked it, and as always R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I've taken forever, but I'm a lazy little thing, so please forgive me! SPN can be such a distraction! This will be short, so,I'm sorry! Next one will be longer! I am just sick right now.**

**Anywhosen, here's the first chapter of the timeline where the plot begins! This will be multi-timeline. Anyways, back to the plot!**

* * *

When Sayaka woke up, a few things struck her as odd- actually, more like out-of-place. To begin with, that ceiling was NOT her ceiling. Second, the sheets did not feel like her sheets, or any sheets she had felt in her life. Third, the whole room was nothing like her room. Fourth, where on EARTH was her school uniform?

All these questions flashed through her mind in a few brief seconds. Where on Earth was she?

Sayaka, standing, looked around the room before her. There was a bathroom off to her right. She walked over to the door, peeking in. On the counter were some little bottles of shampoo, the kind you get at hotels. Sayaka frowned. When did she ever check into a hotel? Besides, it was a school night too. And where on Earth was her family? She dashed back into the normal room, looking about, even checking outside the door and the window. Nobody. Frantically, she looked down to her neck, where her Soul Gem would usually be. Ah, thank goodness, it was there. And still glowing a light blue!  
She noted that she was already dressed, and walked toward the door of the hotel room.

When she exited the hotel, she also realized that somehow, she had left Mitakihara. The sign on the front of the hotel, reading 'Kasamino Hotel' in large print, told her she was in a town called Kasamino. That name sounded familiar. Sayaka was pretty sure Kyoko had mentioned it a few times. But thoughts aside, she HAD to get back to Mitakihara! Soon. Very soon. She found her way to the bus stop after many hours of being lost. Thankfully, it was going to Mitakihara. She needed to talk to the timetraveller who got her into this mess.


	4. Extra 1: Alternate timeline 1

_**A.N.- Well, it's certainly been awhile, but I'm alive! From now on, certain chapters will be little "extra" moments from other timelines that I thought would be interesting. And I'm trying to make sure I don't lose interest in the story permanently. It can happen, bros. I may start a few other stories as well, but I'll try to make this my focus. Thank you for reading so far and enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Also, I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica, though I wish I did. -kyophelia**_

* * *

Sayaka couldn't believe it. She had turned her back on Madoka for one moment, and look what happened! The girl contracted! How could this happen! In her moment of distraction, a wall came closer to slamming into her. It HURTS when it hits. Sayaka gets thrown a good distance away from her best uses her magic to heal herself and she gets up. She'll be ready this time. Definitely. She barely dodges the next attack. Oh was she unprepared for this battle. How could anyone be prepared for it? It was impossible to be! Out of her peripheral vision, She sees Madoka fire a single arrow. The arrow hits it once and the monster dies. The barrier crumbles, and Madoka collapses on the ground, in the small pool of water. Sayaka runs over to her best friend. She shakes Madoka a bit. "Madoka, get up. We won," she says, gently shaking her. "Come on Madoka! Get up!" Her voice raises a bit. Madoka was so _cold_. Sayaka starts cradling Madoka's body, starting to yell hysterically, "Madoka! Madoka! Wake up Madoka! This isn't funny! Don't leave me like Mami and Kyoko! Please Madoka, don't be dead. Please," She had begun to sob by the end. Her best friend had died. By trying to save them all. Stupid, Selfless Madoka!

Then from above her, Sayaka hears a voice. She looks up and sees the person she wishes had died the most. Akemi Homura. Her face was so cold, so emotionless. It made Sayaka sick. "I can save her, but I may need your help. Can you keep your despair at bay? Or will you allow this pain to consume you? It's your choice, Sayaka Miki." Sayaka couldn't believe it. The great Ice Queen Homura needed HER help? It was too good to be true. But if it could save Madoka, she would take the chance.

She takes one final look at Madoka's body. She feels an emotion run through her veins. Resolution? Yes, that was the word. She was resolved to save her friend. No matter what. She looks up to meet Homura's eyes. "Let me help you. I want to save Madoka, no matter the cost! I won't allow this to happen to her ever again! I don't know you can save her, but a little hope is better than no hope at all. And besides, Madoka would have wanted us to work together rather than fight." She gently set down Madoka's body. _I'll save you, I promise, _Sayaka silently promised Madoka. She stood up. Her legs shook. Her healing magic took a little too much out of her.

"Very well," Homura held out her hand. "Hold on." Sayaka knew this was her last chance to go back on this, she still wasn't sure if Homura was fully trustworthy, but still grabbed onto her hand. She was tentative at first, then when the time travel kicked up into full gear, her grip tightened. _What is going on? _She thought. When it stopped, she was separated from Homura. She awoke in her bed. She checked the time. It was early in the morning! When she got up to check the date, she was shocked. Had they gone back in time? It was her only explanation. _Time magic. That explains a lot, _She thought to herself. She would talk to Homura later about this. For now, she had to get ready for school.

* * *

**_A.N.- Yay! Alternate moment 1! Seem familiar? It Sayaka's POV of the first chapter! I just thought it would be interesting, you know? And I was right! Well anyways, have fun! Hope you enjoyed! -kyophelia_**


End file.
